Machine Pistol
, a machine pistol having been commonly featured in the Call of Duty series.]] The is a class of secondary weapons introduced in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and having been featured in every game afterwards. Machine Pistols are generally a hybrid of a Pistol and a Submachine Gun, having the size, damage and range of a pistol, but featuring the fire rate (and sometimes even magazine capacity) of a Submachine Gun. They have their own category in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty Online, but are classed with other handguns in the other games. List of Machine Pistols in the Call of Duty series ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 '' PP-2000 menu icon MW2.png|PP2000 G18 menu icon MW2.png|G18 M93R.png|M93 Raffica TMP menu icon MW2.png|TMP '' Call of Duty: Black Ops ''When equipped with the Full-Auto Upgrade, this weapon functions as a machine pistol, yet remains classed with other pistols. '' CZ75 menu icon BO.png|CZ75 '' ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 '' FMG9 Menu Icon.png|FMG9 MP9 Menu Icon MW3.png|MP9 Skorpion menu icon MW3.png|Skorpion G18 menu icon MW3.png|G18 '' Call of Duty: Black Ops II ''These weapons function as machine pistols, though are simply classed as pistols in-game. '' B23R Menu Icon BOII.png|B23R KAP-40 Menu Icon BOII.png|KAP-40 '' ''Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified ''Likewise, these weapons are classed with other handguns in-game. '' Skorpion menu icon BO.png|Skorpion MAC11 menu icon BO.png|MAC11 '' ''Call of Duty Online '' M93R menu icon CoDO.png|Beretta M93R FA1911 menu icon CoDO.png|FA1911 G18 menu icon CoDO.png|Glock 18 PP2000 menu icon CoDO.png|PDW2000 TMP menu icon CoDO.png|Steyr TMP '' Call of Duty: Ghosts ''These weapons are classed with other handguns in-game. '' PDW model CoDG.png|PDW M9A1 model CoDG.png|M9A1 (Extinction version) MP-443 Grach model CoDG.png|MP-443 Grach (Extinction version) '' ''Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare ''These are classed with other pistols. '' MP443 Grach menu icon AW.png|MP443 Grach PDW menu icon AW.png|PDW '' ''Call of Duty: Black Ops III ''These are classed with other pistols. '' RK5 Gunsmith model BO3.png|RK5 L-CAR 9 Gunsmith model BO3.png|L-CAR 9 Rift E9 Gunsmith Model BO3.png|Rift E9 (added via update) '' ''Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare ''These are classed with other handguns. '' Oni menu icon IW.png|Oni Hailstorm menu icon IW.png|Hailstorm Hornet Menu Icon IW.png|Hornet (Classic weapon) UDM Model IW.png|UDM (added via update) EMC menu icon IW.png|EMC (Avalanche variant, or when equipped with Auto Sear) Kendall 44 Model IW.png|Kendall 44 (when equipped with Auto Sear/Full Auto) '' *Additionally, the Type-2 assault rifle can be toggled into Akimbo machine pistols. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered ''This one is classed with other sidearms. '' Prokolot Menu Icon MWR.png|Prokolot (added via update) '' ''Call of Duty: WWII ''These are classed with other pistols. '' Machine Pistol menu icon WWII.png|Machine Pistol G.I.'s Souvenir WWII.png|P-08 (when Pack-a-Punched in Zombies) '' ''Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 ''These are classed with other pistols. '' RK 7 Garrison menu icon BO4.png|RK 7 Garrison KAP 45 menu icon BO4.png|KAP 45 (added with Barbarians event) Z-Harmony BO4.png|Strife (when Pack-a-Punched in Zombies) '' *Additionally, the Ballistic Shield and the Riot Shield come with built-in machine pistols. Category:Weapon Types